


You Can't Fight Your Demons

by MariaAshby64



Series: Kingdom Hearts Needs More Hugs [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Dealing with your inner deamons, Gen, Hugs, Nightmares, One Shot, Swearing, mental health, midnight snack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaAshby64/pseuds/MariaAshby64
Summary: Sora's been having nightmares.But he deals with them like he always does.With a plate of cookies and a determined hug.





	You Can't Fight Your Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Lunawitchy. Hope you enjoy this.

It started out as nightmares.

Waking up in the middle of the night soaked in cold sweat.  Gasping for breath as his heartbeat hammered in his head.

Then the shadows started appearing.

At first they had been shapeless monsters in the night. The fears from his nightmares becoming more and more solid. Hissing and taunting him in the dark. Calling his name.

Then they became humanoid.

 

 

“Can I help you Vanitas?” Sora rubbed his weary eyes as he wandered into the kitchen. His midnight snacks had become a frequent coping mechanism.

Vanitas did not reply.

Tonight the shadowy figure was perched upon the fridge. The boy glared down at him with the usual glower. The nightmare had taken a similar form to Sora. Except not. For one, he always loomed taller than Sora. His jet black hair contrasted Sora’s brunette. Hollow yellow eyes holding nothing but darkness. Boring into him with a reflective stare.

Sora shrugged and made his way to the pantry. He pulled out a tin and began to set chocolate cookies on a plate.

“Do you want one?” He asked, holding it up.

No reply.

Sora grabbed an extra on just in case.

“They’re really good.” He insisted, taking a large bite out of one. Some crumbs fell on his shirt but he brushed them off.

“My mum made them.” He mumbled, setting the plate down. “”She bakes all the time.”

He made his way over to the fridge. He raised an eyebrow at the shadow’s leg dangling in the way. The figure on top of the fridge didn’t move so Sora pulled the door open as far as it would go and reached inside for a carton of milk.

“You know you can just take one whenever you want.” He poured himself a glass and took a swig. “In case you change your-“

“I don’t want your shitty cookies.” The shadow figure snapped.

Sora glanced at Vanitas. The shadowy figure glared back. He held his gaze for a moment before turning away and returning to his food.

“That’s a shame.” He took another large bite. “You might like them.”

“I’d rather think I’d not.” Vanitas shifted his position. “Who knows what garbage is in them.”

“You mean love and kindness?” Sora asked.

“Exactly.”

“You just wouldn’t understand.” Sora waved him off. “You haven’t tasted them.”

“I don’t need to. Just their aura makes me sick.” Vanitas muttered.

“Ah but have you really smelled them freshly baked?” Sora took in a deep breath to emphasise the point.

Vanitas scoffed. His voice grinded like sandpaper over a rusty pipe. Sora shivered.

“You’re a pig Sora.”

Sora supressed a jittery laugh.

“All my friends have joked about that. You’re hardly the first to-”

Vanitas leapt off the fridge. His feet thudded on the kitchen tiles as a wave of cold swept through the room.

“Oh yes I am quite aware of that.” He sneered. “I wonder if they were commenting on your current, pitiful state.”

He gestured to Sora’s pale form. How the bags under his tired eyes created hollow shadows. He could barely keep them open and yet, even if he did close them, sleep would never come. And due to his nightly visits to the kitchen he had indeed, put on weight. Sora had insisted to his parents that he was fine. It was nothing they need to worry about.

“You’re a joke.” Vanitas considered him with a smug look. “A lost child who found a pointy stick and thought they were a hero.”

He leaned close. Yellow eyes gleaming with a harsh light.

“Oh but the countless lives you couldn’t save. Did you consider whose hearts you slayed when you struck those shadows with your keyblade?” He grinned wide. “How many have you killed? Hundreds? Thousands? Millions? How many lives were lost on your quest to restore light? How many Sora!?”

A loud _crack_ penetrated the night as Sora’s glass hit the table. He gripped it tight. So tight he thought it might break. An eerie quiet fell over the kitchen. He took a shaky breath and wiped away a tear that was sliding down his cheek.

“You’re right.” He murmured. “I guess I did do that.”

Vanitas smirked as he crossed his arms.

“So how does it feel to be safely surrounded by friends and family, when there are others who have none of that at all?”

Sora didn’t reply. Instead he took another cookie off the plate.

“Are you sure you don’t want-“

“Enough with the fucking cookies Sora!” Vanitas slammed his fist on the table. He snarled at him.

“Or are you so much of a pig that your pitiful food is all you care about?”

He waited for a reply. Slowly Sora turned to face him. A strange light in his eyes. Vanitas eyed him with an uneasy stare.

“I know why you’re saying these things.” Sora said calmly. He stood up. Vanitas stepped back.

“You’re made from nightmares and fears. _My_ worst nightmares and fears.”

He stepped closer to Vanitas. “So I know why you say these things. Cause they’re the only things you know how to say.”

“What are you doing?” Vanitas backed up against the counter.

“You’ve never had kindness shown to you.”

And Sora hugged him. Wrapping his arms around him. Vanitas reeled at the contact. He squirmed and tried to shove Sora away, but the boy refused to let go.

“It’s okay now.” Sora whispered. “You don’t have to fight anymore.”

“Let go of me.” Vanitas hissed at him. Sora shook his head.

“Here’s my answer.” Sora said over his shoulder. “I’ve always fought for the lives of others. And so long as I can make a difference for one person, or family, at a time… Then I will continue to fight.

“Because that is what’s right.”

Suddenly Vanitas stopped struggling. The eerie glow in his eyes flickered for a moment. His form started to smoke. He slumped forward, dispelling into darkness. His weith lifting from Sora’s arms.

And once again Sora found himself alone in the kitchen. With a home baked cookie on a plate and an empty glass on the table. He rinsed the glass but left the cookie where it was and went back to bed.

 

The next night it was shapeless shadows. But Sora didn’t doubt he’d see his midnight friend again.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was thinking of ideas for this request. One came up so I ran with it.  
> I've liked the headcannon that Sora is so helpful with comforting other people but he himself is terrible at dealing with his own problems.  
> I wanted to expand on that idea with this piece.  
> Like the only way Sora can deal with his issues, is to personify them and treat them like another person.  
> And here his problems take the form of Vanitas.
> 
> So I hope you enjoyed it. I'm still taking requests if there are any.


End file.
